Un oui pour un non
by achocolateJu
Summary: Demandez à Katie la dernière fois qu'elle a fait confiance à un fils d'Hermès et elle vous étranglera avec deux kilos cinq cent de lierres. Demandez à Luke la dernière fois qu'il est tombé amoureux et il vous gratifiera d'un sourire glacial.


**Disclaimer: **Malgré le fait que nous soyons dans un repaire de fanfiction, il est toujours bon de rappeler que les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Rick Riordan et à lui seul.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Katie x Luke

**Infos de début de fanfic:**

Je compte pas du tout faire quelque chose de très sérieux comme dans mon autre fanfic "Et si un soir" parce qu'on se le dise, c'est pas du tout le même humour qui liera les personnages. Je ne ferais aucun réel lemon, mais des sous entendus ou mêmes des trucs carrément explicites peuvent être dit, attention à vous, ce serait bête de perdre votre pureté même si je suis convaincue que certains la cherchent encore.

J'écris du PDV de Katie, mais ça peut changer à certains moments.

Luke n'a jamais été allié avec Chronos dans cette chère fanfic, et n'est donc pas mort. Aucun autre spoiler en vue, si ce n'est sur les cinq premiers tomes, puisque l'histoire se base tout de suite après.

Katie n'étant pas décrite dans le livre, physiquement tout du moins, je me permet de la faire, assez petite de taille (environ 1m55, voir 1m60), avec les cheveux coupés aux épaules, d'un châtain tirant sur le blond et légèrement ondulés.

Je ne sais pas encore si ça va finir par devenir des OOC, mais c'est possible, sans trop non plus que ça parte en confettis.

J'espère que le petit résumé de début, vous a plu, si oui, je vous invite à continuer et à laisser une petite review, et si non, je vous invite à passer votre chemin parce que si c'est pour que ça vous ennuie, autant aller lire quelque chose qui plait.

Bisous, bisous et marshmallows.

* * *

><p>Tomber sur un Luke, à moitié dévêtu, allongé dans le champ de fraise et marmonnant le dernier air de Nicki Minaj (notez le mauvais goût) avait semblé être la chose la plus normale qui m'était arrivée aujourd'hui.<p>

Prenant mon courage – ou plutôt saisissant une occasion de chantage – à deux mains, je déversai ce qui servait à arroser les fleurs d'un coup sec, en l'occurrence mouillé, droit sur le visage assoupi du fils d'Hermès.

Un léger rire sorti de ma bouche rose lorsqu'il se leva en sursaut, dégainant une fausse épée de la ceinture de son caleçon cherchant à combattre un quelconque ennemi.

- Je tiens à dire que tu baves dans ton sommeil, fit-je remarquer d'un ton légèrement taquin.

- Je suppose que tu ressembles à un mannequin, toi, peut être? rétorqua Luke, tentant de prendre un peu de consistance.

Il fallait dire qu'avec son caleçon bleu, son tee-shirt de la colonie avec une énorme tache au niveau du logo, ses chaussettes dépareillées et ses cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens, il avait une sacré allure. Ce qui demeurait inchangé à son habitude, c'était le sourire qu'il avait juste au coin de ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais, ici? questionna le blond en retirant son tee-shirt afin de l'essorer.

- Je trompais l'ennui, déclarai-je non sans jeter un léger - peut être un gros - regard en biais vers son torse bien dessiné.

Vous vous dites sûrement que c'est mal.

Je vous dit alors que ça s'appelle saisir une occasion, sans nuire à quiconque et en profitant de la vie.

- Heureusement que tu ne lui es pas fidèle, lança Luke, agrandissant le sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres et tentant un petit clin d'oeil comme pour essayer de créer un tant soit peu de complicité entre nous.

- On peut dire ça, avouai-je en réprimant un sourire. Je te savais pas fan de Nicki Minaj par contre.

- Je le suis pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, disons que j'apprécie la façon dont le corps humain est mis en valeur dans ses vidéos.

Je roulai des yeux.

Le corps humain mis en valeur?

Il était sur de ne pas avoir confondu avec "Les fesses d'un mutant épileptique mis en valeur" ?

Soit il avait de sérieux problèmes oculaires.

Soit il avait de sérieux problèmes au niveau fantasmes.

Je ne savais pas dire lequel était le pire.

- Tu me plais, déclara-t-il, sérieux.

- Tant pis, faudra te trouver une autre plante verte à enfiler sous tes draps ce soir, rétorquai-je à la limite de la lassitude.

Règle d'or de la colonie: ne pas faire confiance à un enfant d'Hermès.

Ou sinon vous risquez de vous retrouver le bungalow couvert d'oeufs de pâques dégoulinants. Mon expérience personnelle en atteste.

- Pas dans ce sens là, tu me plais vraiment, continua-t-il, avançant légèrement sa tête vers moi.

- Tu as deux choix: tu franchis les vingt centimètres qui nous séparent et tu te retrouves dans l'incapacité d'utiliser tes bijoux de famille avant une trentaine d'années, ou, tu recules et tu t'excuses de façon platonique, décidai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, une once de provocation dans le geste.

Il me céda dans un sourire, levant les mains au ciel d'un geste innocent.

- Je t'obéis sergent, annonça-t-il, tentant de marquer un contact au niveau de son regard bleu.

* * *

><p>J'avais eu assez de ma dose de Luke de la semaine. Même pour le mois.<p>

En vérité, je ne le haïssais pas, disons que c'était plus une non appréciation très prononcée qui faisait que voir sa tête me donnait une irrésistible envie de lui claquer ma main au visage.

Je suis parfaitement consciente que ça revient tout à fait au même.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, avant même que l'agitation de la colonie me réveille, mon estomac m'indiqua qu'il était l'heure d'aller grappiller quelque chose dans la cafétéria qui resterait vide pour les trente minutes suivantes.<p>

Tout du moins, qui était censé l'être.

Devinez qui j'ai croisé. Allez, devinez. Quoi? Vous avez pas deviné? Ce que vous êtes lents. A croire que votre mère s'appelle Aphrodite.

J'ai croisé Luke. Habillé cette fois, mes yeux étaient déçus, si ça vous intéresse.

Il était penché vers les viennoiseries et semblait très concentré sur le fait de choisir entre un croissant ou un pain au chocolat.

- Pain au chocolat, clamai-je, lui rendant un grand service, il faut se l'avouer.

- Je t'en prends un, peut être?

- Mon estomac ne dit jamais non à une offre dans ce type, rétorquai-je.

- Tant mieux. Je comptais pas t'en prendre, en fait, dit-il mordant dans son pain au chocolat qui réveilla les gargouillements de mon estomac.

Bel exemple de la solidarité que la colonie portait en son sein.

- Je te dis pas merci, alors, Castellan.

- Je ne vois pas de raison que tu le fasses, Gardner, me répliqua-t-il en agrandissant son sourire. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, au fond.

- J'ai jamais assez creusé assez profond pour que ce que tu dis soit vrai, marmonnai-je penchée au dessus des croissants.

- Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de me connaitre, continua-t-il.

- Je vis très bien sans. Je peux déjà dire que tu as des cheveux blonds, un sourire en coin dont tu sembles greffé, aurais tu un quelconque lien sanguin avec le Joker? Et une halène qui ne sent pas si mauvais.

- Le Joker? Genre dans Superman? questionna-t-il.

Je manquai de lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire avaler par les narines.

- Le Joker, dans Batman, idiot.

- Je le savais, en fait, se reprit-il.

- Aurait tu des quelconques tendances masochistes? fit je faussement inquiétée.

- Il se pourrait bien. Ca pourrait être cool, tu sais au lit d'être attachée, tout ce délire là, avec des acce-

- Ta gueule, le coupai-je en pleine phrase.

- Ton manque de politesse me consterne.

- Et toi, c'est les fantasmes dont tu es pourvu, dignes de ton père qui me consternent, chacun son délire, enchainai-je en mordant enfin dans un croissant au beurre qui semblait sortir du four.

Je sais que maintenant vous avez faim. Je le sais.

Je disais donc, quel abruti celui là à me raconter ses fantasmes, comme s'il y avait une seule chance sur toute cette planète Terre que j'y participe. Quoi? Attendez. Il veut que j'y participe. Sentez le dégoût monter en moi.

- Tu me dégoûtes grave, dis-je.

- Je pensais plutôt à de l'aigu, retorqua-t-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- M'entends tu m'esclaffer telle une baleine obèse?

Qu'il ose répondre oui.

- Je te vois t'esclaffler comme un cachalot perdu en mer, en fait, répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, son sourire en coin se transformant en une moue songeuse qui lui allait plutôt bien, il fallait l'admettre.

Il faut apprécier les choses.

- Je préférais encore la baleine à ce niveau là, grimaçai-je.

- Je te laissais pas le choix, aucune utilité au fait de laisser le choix aux gens, je te ferai remarquer d'ailleurs.

Il avança de deux pas vifs vers moi.

- Et pourquoi donc Mr Castellan? Vous préférez entendre les cris de supplications de vos victimes plutôt que les cris de joies de celles ci?

- Parce que leur expression de déroutement est captivante.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa.


End file.
